Attempts
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: Wendy Harris and Conner Kent didn't necessarily belong together. They just became. [Neverland drabbles]
1. Attempts

It became a bit of a tradition.

Wendy would find someway to sneak up behind Conner on his birthday, a silly paper hat cupped tight in her hands. Sometimes, she was successful. She would cry, "Hey there, birthday boy!" and watch as Conner scoffed and attempted to hide the wide smile stretching across his face. Sometimes, she was less so, but what else could she expect from a half-Kryptonian?

His twenty-fifth (ninth?) birthday was one such occasion.

Her steps were smooth and quiet, her breath even and slow. He was alone monitoring the controls in the Watchtower, waiting for Kid Flash to update him on the mission taking place in Los Angeles. Wendy had asked him to keep watch while she ran to the bathroom and with a quick kiss and a sultry smile, he agreed. Not really how either of them wanted to celebrate his special day, but the team was short on inactive members at the moment and someone had to check up on the ins-and-outs of the various operations. It _was_ Wendy's primary job, so she agreed she needed to stay on the Watchtower for the time being; Conner just decided he didn't want to be with anyone else.

His focus was glued to the screens and she grinned, appreciating the view of his toned back and shoulders. She reminisced on the way such muscle felt underneath her fingers, losing herself in the memories both shared within the confines of darkened rooms and dim-lit hallways.

She shook her head, trying to ease away the flush staining her cheeks, _Concentrate Wendy, this is never easy_.

The paper hat trembled in her hands and she took a few more steps forward, inching closer and closer to Conner's form. She would have to jump this time around, but if she could just get right behind -

"You know I can see you in the screens," Conner's voice sounded bored, but there was an air of bemusement laced within its tone, "While I'm more than happy to take turns, don't you think little games like this demean the missions at hand, Proxy?"

Wendy froze as her boyfriend turned around, his face thoughtful, eyes glittering with smug cheer. She tried her best to hide the paper hat behind her back, a large smile covering up her nervous giggle, "Hey there, birthday boy! How's the team doing?"

"Alright, I suppose," Conner replied as he walked up to her, "No one's been in contact yet, though."

"Oh, well KF and Arrowette should be in contact pretty soon," Wendy said, though her face twisted into a sulk, "Unless they decided to makeout in the bunker again. Love them, but I really don't think they should be going out on missions alone if they can't control themselves."

"You know…" Conner trailed, his fingers tracing the jut of her cheekbones, "I _could_ say the the same thing about you and me."

"Yeah, but we're older," Wendy countered, ignoring the fact that Conner's other arm was now clasped around her waist, "Therefore, _far_ more responsible than a couple of teenagers. We can control our urges."

"You don't say," Conner whispered, his breath tickling her face, "Do those urges have anything to do with the hat behind your back or is that just your responsible way of ensuring everyone and everything knows it's my birthday?"

She laughed at that, leaning into his touch and dropping the hat onto the floor, "You caught me! Everyone should know it's your birthday, even if it's just me and the AI hovering in the cave."

Conner smiled and closed the gap between them, his lips touching the tip of her nose, "Thank you anyway."

"Happy Birthday," she said before pushing her face forward to capture his lips with her own, enjoying the faint taste of chocolate rolling off his tongue.

It may not go as planned, but Wendy's silly party hat attempts always ended in one hell of a kiss.


	2. Call

Wendy decided that if she didn't call Megan in the next hour or so, she might as well staple the words 'worst friend' across her forehead.

How could she have waited so long to call one of her dearest friends? It'd been over a month. _A month_. There was the insistence from Conner that everything was fine with Megan and he assured she had nothing to fear, but then again, that was Conner. Not the most perceptive when it came to people on an emotional level. Yet, he did know Megan best, dating her for five years and all. Though that was over now, so maybe Conner just didn't want to deal with Megan's feelings at the time. Maybe he knew as little as she did, given his curt responses and shifty eyes every time she asked.

"Gah, this is dumb," she pursed her lips, cell phone shaking in her hand, "Just call. What's the worse that could happen? She found out you've had a crush on Conner since forever and now never wants to speak to you again because it's a violation of some frilly girl code?….actually no, that's not the worse thing that could happen, but it wouldn't be pretty to talk about."

She sighed and looked up her contacts on the cell. What if Megan had found out about her crush on Conner - could that be why she had been avoiding her? Would make sense….but Wendy had never acted on it! She kept it to herself and only ever confided in Marvin…

"Marvin, I swear if you opened your big mouth you are in for a world of hurt," she mumbled as the block letters "CALLING MEGAN" lit up on her screen. Pressing the phone to her ear, she bit at her lip and rubbed at the back of her neck, each passing ring shooting up her nerves exponentially.

When someone finally picked up, Wendy let out a small gasp, anticipating Megan's sweet voice, perhaps cautious and wondering why Wendy would be calling her at nine in the morning….

"Hello?" someone asked. And that someone sounded in no way like Megan. The voice was smooth, deep, young, and _definitely_ male, "Anyone there?"

"Uh…yes! This is Wendy," she smiled widely, hoping that she would seem more chipper on the phone, "Megan's friend. I was wondering if she's around to talk to?"

"Oh…" the voice paused for a few seconds and Wendy's stomach unexpectedly clenched, "…yeah, why else would you be calling, right? She's not in right now, I'm afraid. She's…studying abroad actually and none of us are sure when she'll be returning."

"Studying abroad?" Even though the tightness dissipated at his words, Wendy frowned and quirked an eyebrow. Megan didn't tell her any of this the last time she saw her… "And you're unsure when she's returning?"

"Yeah," the voice replied, "It's kind of a day-in, day-out project, so she could be coming back in a week or in another month. But trust me, when she comes back, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay," Wendy nodded, plopping onto her butterfly chair, "You promise?"

"Yes, I do," the voice affirmed, ringing steady and determined. And while she had no idea who he was, she believed him.

_Wait a minute…_

"Hey, who are you?" she asked, "You don't sound familiar. This wouldn't be a cover up or anything like that, would it?"

"What?_ No_!" the voice cracked and she could almost feel the embarrassment radiate through the static, "I'm Megan's boyfriend….Logan! Hasn't she talked about me?"

"Boyfriend?" well, today was just whole mess of information, "No, she hasn't spoken about dating or anything like that after her ex…"

"Really?" Logan's voice softened and Wendy realized too late how blunt her words had been, "Oh…well, I'm sure she has her reasons. Like I said, she'll be back. I'll call you when that happens."

"Wait! Don't - " but the call ended before she could get out another word, and Wendy was left wondering just how many more secrets Megan had been keeping from her.


	3. Match

"I'm not sorry."

Conner looked up from the coffee mug, fixing his gaze on the man who, to the average civilian, could pass as his identical twin. Same haircut, same jawline and cheekbones….maybe a little more muscle, but hey, full-Kryptonian. What could you do? Even their clothing was similar - black tee and blue jeans. The only minor difference were the shades firmly wound around Match's ears, hiding his rather unusual eyes. Red irises and black sclera would even have the flirtatious waitress running for the hills (or not; depends if she's into that kind of stuff).

"What are you not sorry for?" Conner asked, resisting the urge to sigh. A life like his could get pretty exhausting, _fast_. First, Luthor tells him Match became sentient and left the facilities he was stored in, then Wendy tells him that yeah, she _is_ pregnant, and to top it all off? Kara just started seeing Jimmy Olsen. For the third time.

Just peachy, really. How Clark did it, he'd never know.

"For the fight we had," Match explained, "The first time we met."

"Why should you be sorry for it? You had no idea what was going on or what you were doing," Conner replied, "Besides, it's in the past. I didn't ask you to have lunch with me so we could go over old wounds."

"Then…why did you call me?" Match quirked an eyebrow, lips twisting into a scowl. It was a bit surreal, seeing his "brother" act like a normal civilian when the memories of their misadventures together kept jumping in front of his vision. Still, it was hard to think that Match could have really turned around and was completely out of the influence of Luthor. Perhaps the fact that he been kept on ice for ten plus years helped him see the light.

"He wanted to ask if you would accompany he and I on a little trip to Metropolis to officially meet Superman," a familiar, womanly voice said from behind him. Before he could turn around, a kiss was pressed into his cheek and he was making room for his fiance on the cushioned diner seats, "But you two were probably too busy brooding to even make decent conversation."

"Hello to you too, Wendy," Conner chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I thought you said the mess at the warehouse was going to take all day?"

"Well, when you have a couple of killer teleknetics to help out in their spare time, it all happens in a flash," Wendy smiled, leaning into his shoulder, "Besides, I didn't want to miss the chance to see Match in such casual attire."

Match frowned, looking down at his shirt, "But this is what I wear almost everyday."

Wendy laughed as she flagged down the waitress for another pot of coffee, "That's the point, you goofball! Jeez, I forget you're just as dense as Conner his first year or two on earth."

"Goof…ball?" Match's eyebrows rose higher, "I'm not sure I - "

"Just let her," Conner interjected, shaking his head. Wendy sure was playful today. Must have been all the cleaning…or her instilled teasing nature. "But anyway, Metropolis. Superman. His wife and kid. You in or out?"

And even though he couldn't see them, Conner had a good feeling that Match's eyes were in awe in that very moment, the thought of meeting his original causing his fingers and toes to curl and shake.

Conner _would_ know, of course.


	4. Luthor

In high school, Wendy visited Metropolis University on a whim. She was ninety-five percent sure she was going to Ivy with Karen and Conner and Megan, but there was always that 'what-if' underlining her cobwebbed thoughts. If she didn't look at any other college, how could she be so sure that Ivy was_ the_ one? This was_ her_ future and she had to give herself options, even if Karen or Conner or Megan were no longer a part of it.

"Whoa, this place it huge!" Marvin exclaimed from behind her as she shuffled the university map in her hands. She had asked Marvin to come along on impulse - she'd been at his house and he'd been looking over all these "amazing" skating parks around the Metropolis area when the opportunity slammed her in the face. Going alone into a city wasn't something that frightened or unnerved her. But, with her parents out of town and all, it was nice to share the trip with her best friend, "You can practically get lost in that library! And look at those rails - so shiny! Man, that would make for some wicked vid action with my board."

"Marvin," Wendy hissed, eying the skateboard in his hand warily, "The sign said no skateboards on campus grounds! You're going to get me in trouble already and I don't even go here."

"Then how can you get in trouble?" Marvin shrugged, flashing her a nonchalant smile, "C'mon, Tink. Relax. Nothing's going to go wrong. It's just a visit."

"Yeah, yeah," Wendy sighed, taking note that, once again, he'd called her by that insufferable nickname. Had Marvin even read _Peter Pan_ before? He would know Tinkerbell and Wendy didn't get along very well… "But still, how am I supposed to know which one of these buildings is the auditorium if they all are just so…_big_."

"I can help you with that, my dear," a smooth voice loomed over the both of them and Wendy jumped at the abrupt presence. Jeez, _that_ came out of nowhere. Composing herself, she and Marvin turned around to come face to face with a sharp-dressed gentleman, smile fixed and eyes kind, "Just which auditorium are you looking for?"

"Oh my god, there's more than one?" Marvin's eyes bulged, catching the man off-guard. His smile faltered for a moment or two, but he regained his composure soon enough, turning back to Wendy.

"Umm…" Wendy trailed, taking her eyes off the man and looking over the map once more, "It was the Luthor Concert Hall, actually."

The man nodded, taking a another step forward and offering his arm to Wendy, "Yes, I know exactly where that is. I'll escort you and your.._.friend_ there right away."

"Oh, really?" Wendy asked, a little impressed with the way the man so effortlessly presented himself. _Maybe he's one of the board of directors…or even a chair of a department!_ If she could get in this guy's good graces, maybe she had a shot of getting in, "That would be wonderful. Thank you so much!"

She took the man's arm, ignoring Marvin's quirked eyebrow. Sure, the guy was old enough to be her father, but hey, no one else at Happy Harbor treated her like this. Least of all Marvin…

So, she allowed the pristine gentleman to escort them over, answering every question he asked: what was her name, where she was from, why she was here…trivial questions in the long run.

"So you came here to explore your options?" he smiled at her last remark, "Clever of you. Wouldn't want to miss out on such valuable opportunities."

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking," Wendy admitted, eyes lingering on the necklace tangled between her fingertips, "It's just that, you know, all my friends are still at Happy Harbor and will be going to Ivy…I feel like I would be leaving them behind."

"Sacrifice is necessary to provide yourself with a successful and vibrant future," he replied, each word crisp and firm, "You're a smart young woman, Wendy Harris. Not to mention charismatic. I assure you, your decision on whether you attend this university or not will change your life. It's up to you if that change will be positive or otherwise."

Wendy stared at him a few seconds more than she should have, slightly aware that her mouth was agape. Wow, that was some pretty sound advice. This guy really must bea professor or on the board, with the way he spoke with such profound clarity.

"And this is where I leave you," the man said as they found their way in front of the concert hall's large, white doors. He pulled away from Wendy's hold and extended his hand out to her, "I hope the assembly will be persuasive. If you do apply, Ms. Harris, you will be accepted. It _is_ a guarantee."

The inflection in his voice wasn't really necessary - she knew by now this was a man with power, someone who at the snap of his fingers, could get anything he wanted or desired. She wasn't sure how to feel about the exuding confidence and veiled narcissism, but after that little proposal, she was willing to give him a second chance.

"Oh," he turned around just one more time, smile growing a bit wide, "And tell Conner I say hi."

"Wa - you know Conner? Conner Kent?" Now it was time for Wendy's eyes to bulge (although Marvin's were doing just the same), "But - we don't even know your name."

The smile morphed into a smirk and his next words carried a faint chortle, "Trust me, he'll know."

And how Conner knew indeed.

"_What?_" The boy yelled out, freezing Marvin and Wendy to the concrete beneath their feet, "Are you telling me he - ugh! Look, Wendy, I know you're looking for options, but promise you won't go there! That guy is big trouble, believe me!"

"But he seemed nice enough," Wendy frowned. And he really did, sans that subtle vibe of self-importance that couldn't be completely veneered, "And he said I would be accepted, no questions - "

"And you don't think for one second that doesn't sound fishy?" Conner countered, taking a step forward, "That, somewhere down the road, he'll want a favor in return for your good fortune? Believe me, Wendy, the man you're speaking of never gives out of generosity. He'll find way to use you sooner or later, if you let them. Just…trust me on this, okay?"

Had she not had a (shameful, guilt-ridden, she would tell you) crush on Conner at the time, she might have still said no and gone off anyway. Because like hell anyone was going to tell her how to live her life, even if their intentions were genuine (in that respect, she and Marvin were quite alike). Still…there _was_ that vibe and she knew, eventually, that Conner's words rang true. So, she decided to turn down that dream of studying in the far off lands of urban utopia and accept her quaint Ivy U.

Luthor had been right, in the long run. That decision had ultimately changed her life - leading her right into the arms of the same young man he tried so earnestly to gain some kind of control over.

For Wendy knew now that was the man she spoke to those years ago. Lex Luthor - the other half of Conner Kent's DNA. It made sense: even if with all his pre-programmed knowledge, Conner had always been a gifted student. That could only come with instilled genetics, and Luthor was nothing but the studious type.

It had been rather strange, to meet him again. He remembered their conversation just as much as she did, even smiling as he recalled his request.

"Ah, yes," Luthor took another sip of his coffee, packed snugly into the diner seat with Mercy beside him, "My attempt at humor. I'm sure you didn't get the joke. Right, Conner?"

Conner held back a snarl, almost cracking the porcelain mug with his fingers, "If it was a joke, it wasn't very funny."

"Nonsense," Luthor replied, "Besides, my joke indirectly led you to discovering Ms. Harris is a more than suitable girlfriend for you. I congratulate you on your marvelous find."

"You can't just talk about Wendy like she's some damn prize I won at a carnival!" Conner exclaimed, disregarding Wendy's nervous expression. In truth, yes, she did mind that Luthor often described their relationship as though Conner was a pirate and she was his loot, but really? What could she do? Even if she did reprimand him, he'd find a way to get under her and Conner's skin by other means, "She's my girlfriend and you'll treat her like she's my equal. Or else these little 'dates' we have end."

Luthor pursed his lips at Conner's ultimatum, glancing in Mercy's direction for support. When all he got was a shrug of the shoulders, he sighed and nodded, turning back to the couple in front of him, "Fine, Conner. That's a request I can abide by."

"Thank you," Conner said, leaning back into his seat and calming down just in time for the waitress to take their order.

_Huh.._.Wendy thought, looking over Luthor as he ordered for both he and Mercy, _That was a little too easy_.

She wondered if this was some kind of trick move. Maybe granting Conner this small favor would lead to further manipulation down the road…

But, as Wendy noticed in the weeks and months that passed after, Luthor _didn't_ have any ulterior motives. At least not when it came to Conner. Yeah, he would have liked him to join his side of the superhero spectrum and become a thorn in Superman's side as was originally planned, but that wasn't his main goal.

She noticed him complimenting Conner on his grad school studies. Or ensuring that whenever they visited, a twelve pack of cherry coke, one of Conner's favorite sodas, was in the fridge. Or even a text message every now and again saying, "Hope you're doing well."

Luthor, in his own twisted way, wanted to be there for Conner. And, in his own twisted way, wanted to be there for her as well. He sent her invitations to galas in Metropolis or international magazines. He'd ask how her parents were and if "that boy" (as he would call Marvin) was still pursuing a frivolous career as a pro skateboarder. He even called her up once to personally congratulate her and Conner's engagement, suggesting it was high time for Conner to finally tie the knot.

It was strange and it wasn't how she pictured it, but the man she met in Metropolis all those years ago did impact the rest of her life, and she couldn't help wondering if that had been Luthor's grand plan the whole time.


	5. Dubbliex

"Are you sure you want to go back there? I know it's been awhile, but Cadmus…well…"

Nightwing's voice was laced with a somberness Wendy often didn't hear from their co-leader. She paused in her walk down the hall towards her tower quarters, thinking just to steal a brief glance at the situation going on beside her. But when her eyes revealed that Nightwing was talking to Conner, she twisted her body behind the hallway, peeking her head out just enough to get good look at her boyfriend's tired expression.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Conner tried to laugh, but only a gargled choking noise came out instead. His eyes were locked onto the white marble floor, his fingers digging into the side of his hips. Wow, he'd told her of his time at Cadmus before, but she never realized how much he truly despised the place that created him and Red Arrow, "But…he's my…my brother, you know? And this is just a small favor he's asking for. I can deal with it if it's to help him and the others out."

Whoa, hold up. Brother? Conner had a brother? She'd been dating him, for what? Eight months now? When was he going to tell her about this mystery brother that still worked at Cadmus? Was he Kryptonian like Conner? Did he have Lex Luthor's genes as well (poor guy, if that was the case).

"Hmm, okay then," Nightwing replied, crossing his arms, "It _is_ a small favor, and it should only take a day. You can go alone if you want or take someone else to go along for the ride. I'm sure Robin would - "

"I'll go!" Wendy jumped out of her hiding spot, catching the pair off-guard. Conner's eyes brightened at her appearance, though the shine was a little weary, "I'm sure Mal or Batgirl can cover the operations here for a day or so. They don't have any missions out on the field at the moment."

Conner stood quiet while Nightwing mulled it over, assessing Wendy's charisma at the opportunity, "It's not a combat mission by any means, and even if things get a little out of control, Conner is more than enough to handle it. And you _do_ train with Black Canary and Guardian four times a week…aright then, it's settled. You two will aid Dubbliex with his operation at Cadmus, unless you think someone else should go along, Superboy."

"No, no," Conner shook his head, shooting a reassuring look at Wendy, "I wouldn't want anyone else coming along."

She smiled at that, taking his hand into hers as Nightwing finished debriefing her on the mission.

Thirty minutes later, the couple approached the Watch Tower's Zeta Tubes, Conner mapping out the coordinates for the Cadmus location.

"So…" Wendy trailed, putting her hands behind her back. Her boyfriend tilted his head in response, indicating he was listening, "When were you going to tell me you had a brother?"

He stiffened a little at her remark, shifting away, "Um, well….I don't know, actually. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I didn't think telling you would be all that interesting."

Wendy sighed, looping an arm around his, "In case you haven't noticed by now, Conner Kent, I'm your girlfriend. Meaning I want to know pretty much everything about you. If I didn't find you interesting, I'd have hit you to the curb months ago."

He laughed at that, leaning into her touch as he finalized the Zeta coordinates, "Okay, okay. Sorry I didn't tell you. Cadmus is just a sore point for me, as I _have_ told you before. Even if my brother is there…it's kind of hard to talk about."

"I get it," Wendy replied as the portal fired up, burning a bright gold, "Now, c'mon! I really want to meet Dubbliex. Which, by the way, is a pretty killer name."

Conner laughed again, "You should tell him that yourself."

And that she did, though it was sputtered and weak when she realized how little these two "brothers" looked and acted alike.

"You're…_you're_ Conner's brother?" Wendy didn't mean to point. It just happened, "Du-Dubbliex? The guy with the killer name?"

But, Wendy had to be fair: the strange alien-like creature _did_ tilt his head in the same way Conner did, "I presume that is a good thing, Superboy?"

"Yes," Conner grinned, his eyes dancing in amusement at Wendy's shocked stupor, "It very much is."


	6. Uncles

"I'm not sure I'm ready to handle a kid," Match clutched the leather armrests as lightly as he could, but even then it felt like the chair underneath him would break from the sheer amount of pressure. He was nervous and he knew he shouldn't be, not really, "I'm not ready to handle a family at all."

"It is not our place to decide that, brother," Dubbilex replied, sitting with both arms and legs crossed, "Superboy must make his own choices, and he and his fiance chose to produce a child together."

"I don't think a mistake is the same thing as a choice," Match countered, red eyes narrowing.

"They chose to copulate," Dubbilex shrugged off his argument, his attention still ever focused on the door the couple would soon be coming out from. Conner had feared that do to his unique DNA, problems could arise with the birth that normal doctors wouldn't be able to handle. So, he begrudgingly requested Cadmus to assist Wendy on an easy birth, also asking Match and Dubbliex to be there to ensure no funny business took place. While Dubbliex was more than happy to help Conner out, Match had his reservations...he and his half-human brother were still on tense terms, even if the meeting with Superman and his wife went as smooth as it could have been. There was something there - a veiled distrust on both of their sides that hadn't completely dissipated yet, "And they accepted the consequences of their actions, very respectfully I might add."

"But...how - " Match shut his mouth, scrunching his nose up into a snarl. No, he didn't want to say that. He definitely didn't want to say -

"You believe he won't have any time to develop a relationship with you anymore," Dubbilex finished his thought, tapping the glass table beside him.

"I told you to stop doing that," Match's fists tightened, ripping the leather off the armrest, "Don't read my mind unless I give you permission."

"I didn't read your mind, brother," Dubbliex shook his head, "It was simply obvious. You would like a relationship with Conner, even if you can't admit it. He, as well as Superman, are the closest thing to a real family you have in this world. Breaking ties would mean that again, like in your frozen cell, you would be terribly alone. And despite your broody demeanor, there is nothing more you are terrified of."

"Shut up," Match growled, baring his fangs, "That's not true."

"Whatever you say, Match," his brother sighed, "But be advised: that child will be a huge part of his life, just as much as his wife is. Hurt or demean that child in any way, and you will be good as dead to him."

Before Match could retort (and boy, did he just want to rip his neck off), a faint cry could be heard from the other side of the door, causing his heart to plummet down his stomach. Shit, it was happening. That kid was coming down the hall, probably tucked under Wendy's arms with Conner's hand clasped to her shoulder. He took a brief glance at Dubbilex, noticing how composed he seemed to be as he stood up and waited for them to arrive. Did this guy ever lose his cool? This was kind of a thing. He was going to be an uncle.

_Crap_, Match's eyes widened, I'm_ going to be an uncle_.

What was he going to do when they came out that door? What was he going to say? Congratulations on birthing your mistake? Good luck being the father you never had?

"Don't fret," Dubbilex said, brushing a cool hand across his shoulder, "You'll do fine, Match. You're not who you once were. You're just like the rest of us."

_Just like...the rest of us.._. the words echoed in his head, gluing him to the floor. Did Dubbilex really believe that. Was he...could he be...?

The doors burst open, Conner leading Wendy's wheelchair out towards them. Match was surprised to see tears streaked across his cheeks and chin, his gaze flickering between the baby and Wendy. It was odd - to see her so exasperated. Usually so charismatic and lively, that one. But there was a serenity about her, a beautiful calm as she kept her focus on the child wrapped in her steady arms.

Birth seemed to have made her stronger.

"Brothers," Conner greeted them, voice cracked with all kinds of elated joy, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Tanya."

"A lovely name," Dubbilex smiled, approaching Conner and giving him a firm hug, "Congratulations, my brother. You have been truly blessed."

"That he has," Wendy said, "We both have. Would you like to hold your niece, Dubbilex?"

"I can't ask you to part from your offspring so early into its delivery," he tried to decline, but Wendy was already holding up Tanya, weakly laughing at his futile waves.

"We've had her plenty," Wendy replied, "We were in there for an hour before we decided to come out. You can hold her for a little while."

Match observed as Dubbilex cautiously took the baby from Wendy's arms, cradling the child into his chest. It was then his composed guise began to crack, his face unnerved and lips drawn tight into a stressed frown, "She is...she is beautiful. Looks just like the two of you."

"Indeed she does," Conner said. However, his stare left Dubbliex and his daughter and landed on Match, who still stood at the edge of the ripped sofa, "Hey, you going to join us, Uncle Match?"

Match winced at the name, unsure of how he really felt about it. The second thoughts started to creep in again, if he wanted to be a part of this life of domesticity. Did he want to be an uncle, a brother? To do things that were never instilled or programmed into his DNA?

"Match, please," Wendy encouraged, her eyes pleading, "She's your niece, too."

"I'm an uncle," Match abruptly said as he approached them. His eyes traveled from Wendy to Conner to Dubbilex and the bundle of flesh and blankets he carried in his arm, "I'm a brother who is now an uncle to a baby named Tanya."

As the words fled him, he finally peered into the blankets and gasped, an indescribable feeling warming the pits of his stomach. The baby was asleep, a mop of thick black hair curling all over her head (curly hair? Where did she get that from?) Her skin was a bright pink and her tiny fists clung to the sheets as tightly as she could. She made strange noises as she breathed in-and-out, as though she was snoring. This...this was a real life baby?

"She's..." he trailed, recalling Dubbilex's words about demeaning the child, "She's pretty."

Wendy giggled, wheeling over closer, "Thank you very much, Match. Would you like to hold her?"

His heart skipped a beat at her suggestion, taking a step back from the baby, "That won't be necessary. I'm probably not good with kids, anyway. I'll scare her somehow."

"Match, she's asleep," Conner said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And if she wakes up, she'll probably think you're me."

"Yeah, right," Match scoffed, his heart rate spiking as Dubbilex led Tanya into his arms, "We don't have the same eyes, remember?"

But as soon as she was in his arms, all doubt washed away, the indescribable sensation growing ten times more. What was it that he felt when he looked at this child, who was sleeping and breathing and living? Why did he want to guard her from all harm and hope that she_ would_ see him as an uncle just as much as Dubbilex? Why did he feel these things when he was never programmed to do so?

_You're just like us_.

Perhaps he finally was.


	7. Red

Luthor was the first to notice.

They had arranged for breakfast at a local diner near Ivy Town a week in advance, Luthor even insisting he bring his girlfriend of nine months along. That Wendy had charisma and the makings of a wonderful ally down the road. Not to mention she seemed perfectly capable of moving the Luthor line another generation forward.

And Mercy liked her. Always a good sign.

Yet...there was something off about the way Conner was behaving that morning. His slacked posture in the diner seat, his stare captivated by the most trivial of situations and objects around the dim lit room. And the way he kept leaning against Wendy, whispering things into her hair that darkened her cheeks in seconds. The boy may love the girl, but he had never been so forward with his romantic intentions while Luthor was around. Where was his manners, his genetically instilled gentleman behavior?

"Oh man, are those crepes?" Conner asked a waitress as she walked by, grabbing onto the ends of her skirt and pulling her back towards their table, "With_ nutella_? Shit, Wendy, Lex...hell, _Mercy_, you have _got_ to try these things. It's like an orga - "

"Excuse me, _sir_," the waitress hissed, doing the best she could to rip her skirt out of Conner's grip. To no avail, though; not her fault she didn't know what kind of monstrosity she was dealing with, "I have to be on my way."

"Conner, let the poor woman go," Wendy scolded, hitting him over the shoulder. It must have felt more like a tickle than anything else, but Conner did respond, turning away from the waitress and releasing her, "Sorry about that, miss. He's usually not like this."

"I bet," she said flatly before leaving the table.

The wide smile reserved for the waitress soon left Wendy's face, and she shot her boyfriend a look of perplexed disgust, "What is up with you? Did something happen in Gotham last night?"

"Um..." Conner knitted his brows together, as though trying to remember just what occurred the night before. However, the concentration in his face soon wavered and he grinned at Wendy, "Your eye are so _blue_ right now, Wendy. Like the ocean - or the sky! I bet if you took a picture, you would look twice as pretty as usual!"

"This is complete nonsense," Luthor sighed, waiting until Wendy met his gaze to continue, "My dear, do _you_ know what Conner was doing in Gotham last night? Would you know if he came in contact with Batman by any chance?"

The young woman mulled over the question for a moment, seeming to carefully choose her next words, "He...he said something about visiting Robin at his place...going through his souvenirs as they call them..."

The beginnings of a headache throbbed against his temples, and Luthor couldn't help but sigh again. So that was it. Go figure; the Bat never had the gull to use it on the oaf, but one visit and his son happened to stumble on the only piece of Kryptonite he didn't have at his disposal.

He was glad Mercy was the one to say it first.

"You're high," she announced, face blank and unimpressed, "How amusing."

"What?" Wendy's eyes bulged, looking to her boyfriend in disbelief, "High? Are you kidding me? _How?_"

"It's time you learn the effects of all kryptonite, my dear," Luthor replied, "Starting with the most obvious..._red_."


End file.
